Problem: A box contains $8$ red jelly beans, $7$ green jelly beans, and $4$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Answer: There are $8 + 7 + 4 = 19$ jelly beans in the box. There are $8$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{8}{19}$.